1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beer keg tapping devices, and in particular to an improved tapping apparatus for beer kegs having a "golden gate" type keg opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beer keg tapping devices for both "peerless" and "golden gate" type keg openings are generally well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,885, 3,228,413, 3,442,448, 3,438,553, 3,527,391, 3,591,057, 3,596,810, and 3,637,117. These patents disclose various keg tapping devices which are adapted for use with either type of keg opening, or both. Generally speaking, those tapping devices which are adapted for use with golden gate type keg openings, and especially those which are interchangeable with both types of openings, are unnecessarily complex in their structure. A simpler structural design facilitates more easy tapping of the beer keg, and is thus preferred over other features of such tapping devices.